


Perfect

by CTL



Series: 100 x 100 challenge [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: 100 x 100 Challenge, Bondage, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual, POV, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/CTL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 x 100 challenge - №40 ("ideal")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> _[ All my fanfiction here is an amateur translation, so if you notice any considerable mistakes, you're welcome to let me know. ]_
> 
> For this: http://fav.me/d96fvhm

In your world, you were worthless. And you think that you've beaten all previous records while being here.  
But in **_my_** world, you're perfection.  
Your thirst for forbidden knowledge is _just what is needed_ to lure you there.  
Your tendency to disregard potential consequences – to get my power over you.  
Your thin wrists – to enfold with shadows.  
Your pale skin – to sink claws into, getting closer to your little fluttering heart.  
Your trembling voice – to beg the lord of nightmares for mercy.  
You whole – to die again and again, and yet struggle to survive, and... search for me.  
You're _ideal_.


End file.
